


The Start of Something New

by justsomedude



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomedude/pseuds/justsomedude
Summary: Oliver goes a little dark after Detective Malone's death. Something unexpected helps him move forward.





	

Ever since Detective Malone’s death, Oliver had been in what Renee described as “an emotional trough”. His night generally involved extensively intense training followed by terrorizing the local criminal element. 

After the news reported that the vigilante had broken the arm of a local teenager whom he had caught halfway through tagging an abandoned building in the Glades, Thea had organized the team to hold an intervention to try and talk some sense into him. The intervention went about as well as could be expected and as a result, the team began taking turns staying in the Bunker while he trained or attempting to chaperone his nightly patrols. That also went about as well as could be expected.

Two weeks into “Oliver Watch”, as it had been labeled, everyone who could be physically thrown out of the Bunker or ditched while on patrol had been thrown out or ditched or both, multiple times. The only people who seemed to be able to avoid this fate were Barry, who Oliver couldn’t physically catch to throw out and Felicity, who didn’t seem to care anymore and let Oliver do as he wished. Between, the team’s ineffectiveness and Barry’s schedule, little had changed.

So there Kara sat, feet up on Felicity’s desk eyes fixed on Oliver’s back, slowly working her way through the last of the unpopped kernels at the bottom of the bowl of popcorn as he made his way up the salmon ladder for what must have been the twentieth time. “I should do more favors.” Kara thought as Oliver dropped to the floor, her mind wandering back to earlier in the night when Barry, Thea and Cisco had arrived through a breach in her living room and asked for help.

“What are you still doing here Kara?” Oliver asked, frustration evident in his tone. He had already tried to physically throw her out, which Kara found hilarious.

“I’m here to keep an eye on you remember.” Kara replied.

“I’ve noticed.” Oliver responded, his tone conveying that he was well aware that his workout routine was very much Kara’s entertainment for the night.

Kara, unmoved simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Im supposed to stop you doing something silly.”

“I’m not going to do something silly.” Oliver replied as he walked over to the workstation.

“So you don’t intend to beat the hell out of a jaywalker or some teenager smoking in the park as soon as I’m gone?” Kara queried.

Oliver simply huffed in frustration as came to a halt next to where she was sitting. Uncomfortable with the way he was standing over her, Kara stood and set the popcorn bowl on the desk, the two of them very much in each other’s personal space.

“What have I got to do to make you leave?” Oliver asked, looking her straight in the eye.

“You already tried that Oliver, you can’t make me leave if I don’t want to. And I don’t want to so you might as well get comfortable.” Kara responded laughingly, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

Oliver held her gaze for a moment as his mind ticked over. This was either a master stroke or it was going to send him to the hospital. With his mind made up, Oliver leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Kara tensed momentarily, causing Oliver to brace himself for what she may do but what was supposed to be something quick to throw her off balance somehow managed deepen into something more as Kara began to lean into him and return the kiss. His hands unconsciously reached for her hips, dragging her closer as Kara’s hands slid from the planes of his chest to his arms and shoulders. Suddenly, he felt Kara’s grip tighten around his shoulders as she pushed him away.

The two of them stood there for a moment, eyes locked, trying to regain their breath. Kara’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times as she began to flush with embarrassment. In the blink of an eye, and without a word, she was gone.

Oliver, half stunned at what had just happened flopped down into the chair Kara had been sitting on, a small smile crossing his face. He hadn’t been expecting anything when he kissed her, but the truth was that during that kiss, it had been the first time in weeks where he hadn’t been filled with regret or anger or self-loathing. He looked over to the computers. Felicity’s search algorithms were still ticking over without result; nothing of significance could be achieved tonight in the field. Suddenly he felt tired, the hours upon hours of training over the past couple of weeks had taken its toll on his body. Leaning back in the workstation chair, he slowly let sleep overtake him.

****

Oliver woke the next morning to find Thea, arms folded, leaning against the desk. He straightened up in the chair, rubbing his face “Hey Speedy. Don’t tell me I’m late for something again?” he asked.

“No, its only half past six. You should probably start getting ready though.” She replied. It was only then that Oliver noticed the smirk on Thea’s face.

Oliver hesitated before asking what was up.

“Well, when Kara turned up at my door last night looking for a place to crash, I assumed you had just done your usual ‘Im a cranky asshole routine’."

“I don’t sound like that.” Oliver responded indignantly. “And what makes you think I didn’t anyway.”

“Firstly, when I woke up this morning, I found out all my ice cream had been eaten. Secondly, you’ve got what looks like fingernail marks on your shoulders. Shall I keep going.” Thea replied smugly.

Oliver looked down at his shoulders and, sure enough, there were red marks running down both his shoulders. With a groan, Oliver dragged himself out of the chair. “I’m going for a shower. Ill meet you upstairs.”

Thea laughed as she pushed off the desk and began walking towards the lift. “She hasn’t left yet Ollie if you want to call her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I started watching Supergirl and am crushing on Melissa Benoit at the moment. I though that was good as an excuse as any.


End file.
